On Each Other's Team
by Thewomenalwaysknow
Summary: Bonnie and Damon learn just how much Sheila Bennett has sacrificed for them.


If there was one thing witches prided themselves for, it was the fact that they looked out for their own. Bonnie can't count the number of times she has heard that sentence or the number of times she was disappointed to find out that none of it was true.

She thought of her being an anchor to the supernatural equivalent of purgatory and how Qetsiya had not spared her a second glance as she told her "This will hurt like a bitch." While Passing through her like a sharp hot blade that seemed to be burning and cutting her all at the same time and all she could do was scream and scream until the person and their last hopes and dreams faded.

She thought of Lucy Bennett and how she had not heard from her for over a year or two, how she died and not even her own Kin stirred in her sleep trying to figure out how she could bring her little cousin back or at least how she had died.

How Emily Bennett's spirit possessed her body and left her reeling and afraid of magic so much she couldn't use it, how she almost got her killed just for the sake of peace and balance.

She feels like the Bennett name was just that, a name that had been overhyped, had gotten her almost killed on a number of occasion and cost her everything she had.

Like her grandmother.

* * *

She thinks of Damon Salvatore, though, not willingly because who sat around thinking of the elder Salvatore at the brink of death for the fourth time if not only for the soul purpose of cursing him out.

How he thinks her name is synonymous with power and how it's the first one he calls when he needs help. How he even goes out of his way to tell her that "I can always count on you Bonnie." Which he can but she is no longer a witch and she can't give him what he wants.

"I can't help you Damon. I'm sorry you'll have to find another way." She spells and she doesn't know why it embarrasses her to tell him she cannot help.

"You're a witch Bonnie, use those witchy powers and bring back my brother." He demands and somewhere between demanding and trying to overwhelm her with his desperation, he has picked up a fire iron and he is pointing it at her.

She thinks of how open his face is and how he has managed to live this long wearing his heart on his sleeves and his emotions bare on his face like that.

"I haven't been a witch for a long time Damon."

"No, No, No-we're not doing- What about you being an anchor? There must be some perks to that?" The iron is gently scraping at her skin, as gently as one can be poked with an iron rod, but it doesn't break her skin. She thinks of just how much force he'd have to put into it for her to drop dead, warm blood seeping out of her onto that hard wood floor he loved so much.

She lets the silence answer his twenty questions until he drops the iron, looking at her with that open face, bombarding her with his emotions and says

"Then what is the point of you?"

She'll never tell him that hurt more than that time he bit her, how those words ring in her head louder than the one telling her that she has no time- not enough to tell Jeremy goodbye, not enough to prepare herself to see her grams on the other side and definitely not enough time to accept the fact that this was it, there was no coming back from the dead this time.

* * *

She isn't surprised when the clock starts ticking and dead supernatural bodies are piling up like scrap metal at the junk yard that her name is the one that's being called the loudest.

They all need her, they all have their reasons to be saved and some even want a fresh start with the witch.

She could let them all go down with her, God knows none of them deserve her help-not even the Salvatore's but she spots Elena and she has to fight her in the midst of everything to pass through her. She would rather choose death with Damon than life without him and Bonnie has to go against every fiber in her body to let her have what she wants.

"Bonnie, No! Damon is still out there. No!" Elena Screams as Bonnie grabs both of her arms, cold wind rustling their hair and pulls her into the light. There's no grieving for the Bennett girl from her best friend and Bonnie, as much as she would like to feel hurt knows that the Elena that she loved and would've sacrificed everything for died that day in the lake and that she'll never come back.

* * *

Enzo doesn't need much convincing to go back to the land of the living as he called it. He steps away from the group holds her arms and forces himself through her with a vengeance. She thinks after all this time being an anchor her body would've adjusted to the pain but everytime feels like the very first time and it hurts more than the time before.

* * *

The youngest Salvatore, Stefan, doesn't want to pass through her because it will hurt her. It's funny how death does nothing to quell the need to sacrifice himself for the greater good. He'll find peace with his friend Lexi who also won't pass through her when she sees her out of breath and her body folded into itself as she tries to steady herself.

"We'll be fine Bonnie, Lexi and I-" Stefan tries to convince her but she has no time to argue with the part of her that wants to give Stefan a peaceful after life because he deserves that and the part that wants to save him for his brother.

Damon doesn't deserve her help after making her feel humiliated like that or all the other times but she stands there and has to beg Stefan to do it.

"I don't have much time Stefan, it will hurt either way." Sweat is trickling down her clear skin and her green eyes have never been darker than at that moment. She doesn't have much time but she spares Stefan a second so he can contemplate death with his best-friend or life with his brother.

"Pass Stefan, Please?" He looks at lexi who nods for him to pass through and tells him that she'll be right behind him.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, for everything." He holds her arms and her face lights up and Stefan cannot begin to explain what he sees before he passes through her.

* * *

"Bonnie?!"

Bonnie doesn't know why she feels relieved to have found Damon but she does.

"where's everyone.

"Gone."

"Stefan?"

"He's fine, alive." She visibly sees him relax but there's something strange about the way he is looking at her and she doesn't know why she feels so vulnerable.

"You have to pass Damon, There's isn't much time left."

She steps closer until she can see all the different blues of his eyes and can feel just how warm he feels.

"What about you?"

She shrugs because she doesn't know what happens to the anchor when there's no other side.

"There really isn't much time Damon."

He pushes her gently and starts walking until she's following him.

"This isn't the time for taking strolls, you either pass through me or you get swallowed by whatever comes after this. You want that?"

"Must we always fight about everything?"

"We must, because you're unreasonable."

She's jogging a little to keep up with him but he still isn't turning to look at her and she has never known Damon to not want to be where Elena is, It doesn't make any sense.

"What about Elena? She's alive-she's human again."

"She'll be fine. She has Stefan."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I'm sure there are a million people we'd rather be with right now-"

Bonnie feels a kind of pull that starts at her chest and spreads through her like something has sank its hands into her and is pulling her down. She looks at Damon and sees that his expression has changed, he takes her hand into his and intertwines his fingers with hers.

"A couple of thousand at most"


End file.
